duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Genie - Scooby-Doo * Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) * The Sultan - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Rajah - Kenai (Brother Bear) * The Peddler - Dr. Augustine (Simba the King Lion) * Gazeem the Thief - Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Prince Achmed - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Razoul - Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Old Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * The Magic Carpet - Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Elephant Abu - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Razoul's Guards - Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Woman at the Window - Peg (Goof Troop) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Mother and Sisters (Bambi series) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zazu, Marina, and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Necklace Man and Woman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Daisy Duck (Disney) * Fat Ugly Lady - Mum Mew (Monster Rancher) * The Two Hungry Children - Lune and Rukio (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Omar the Melon Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Jacquimo (Thumbelina; 1994) * Nut Seller - Rhinokey (The Wuzzles) * Necklace Seller - Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) * Fish Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) * Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Linnux (Rock Dog) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Dollar (Richie Rich) * Rabbit Genie - Hare (Monster Rancher) * Dragon Genie - Dreaded One (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears: The Magnificent Seven Gummies) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids: Cleocatra), Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer; 2000), and Mittens (Bolt) * Sheep Genie - Mr. Woolensworth (Chicken Little; 2005) * Camel Abu - Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) * Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Duck Abu - Puffin (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Ostrich Abu - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) * Turtle Abu - Tiptup (Banjo Kazooie) * Car Abu - Speed Buggy (Speed Buggy; 1973) * Old Man Genie - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) * Little Boy Genie - Flower (Bambi series) * Fat Man Genie - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) * 75 Golden Camels - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bears) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Hatchlings (The Angry Birds Movie) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) * Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (The Mighty Kong) * Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera) * Goat Genie - Moosel (The Wuzzles) * Harem Genie - Butterbear (The Wuzzles) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) * Llamas - Gazelles (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Bears and Lions - Baloo and Bagheera (Simba the King Lion) * Brass Bands - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * 40 Fakirs - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Cooks and Bakers - Penguins (The Pebbles and the Peinguin) * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Dodo (Ice Age) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Super-Spy Genie - Pith Possum/Peter Possum (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Pip (Barnyard) * Bee Genie - Zipper (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy; 1994) * One of Flamingos - Orville (The Rescuers) * Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Rajah as Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) * Toy Abu - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) * Snake Jafar - Cobra (Simba the King Lion) * Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Scenes: # O'Malleyladdin Part 1 - Arabian Night/A Dark of Night # O'Malleyladdin Part 2 - Thomas O'Malley on the Run/One Jump Ahead # O'Malleyladdin Part 3 - Thomas Fights with Prince Bagheera/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # O'Malleyladdin Prat 4 - Princess Duchess' Dream # O'Malleyladdin Part 5 - Merlock and Ted's Conversation/Duchess Runs Away # O'Malleyladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Fat Cat's Evil Plan # O'Malleyladdin Part 7 - Thomas Arrested (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 8 - Thomas Arrested (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 9 - Thomas Escape with a Grasshopper # O'Malleyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Scooby Doo (Part 1; Friend Like Me) # O'Malleyladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Scooby Doo (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 14 - Bonkers Upbraids Fat Cat # O'Malleyladdin Part 15 - Thomas' First Wish # O'Malleyladdin Part 16 - Fat Cat Makes His Move/"Prince Thomas" # O'Malleyladdin Part 17 - Bonkers Rides on the Mystery Machine # O'Malleyladdin Part 18 - Thomas Argues with Scooby/Thomas Goes to Duchess # O'Malleyladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" # O'Malleyladdin Part 20 - Thomas Almost Spills The Beans/Thomas and Duchess' Kiss # O'Malleyladdin Part 21 - Thomas Gets Ambushed/Scooby Saves Thomas' Life # O'Malleyladdin Part 22 - Fat Cat Gets Exposed # O'Malleyladdin Part 23 - Thomas' Depression/Marsupilami Steals the Magic Lamp # O'Malleyladdin Part 24 - Bonkers' Announcement/Scooby's New Master is Fat Cat # O'Malleyladdin Part 25 - Fat Cat's Dark Wishes # O'Malleyladdin Part 26 - Prince Thomas (Reprise) # O'Malleyladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth # O'Malleyladdin Part 28 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 29 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 30 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 3) # O'Malleyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # O'Malleyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Season 1 intro of Scooby Doo, Where Are You!. Cast Gallery: Thomas-omalley-aristocats-28.1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Aladdin Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg|Duchess as Princess Jasmine Fat Cat in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Fat Cat as Jafar Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions